Dean's Family
by Bunny1
Summary: After last night's season premire Exile on Main Street, I had to write this. I don't trust the Campbell's, and Dean's not about to let them take his family away...


Christian Campbell walked into Dean and Lisa's house. Dean was out with Ben, but Lisa was sitting on the couch, staring at a pregnancy test.

_Two lines_..._ Oh, shit... _she thought to herself. _That wasn't going to make Dean feel any less worried about what was going on... would he be happy, though? _She wondered.

"Hey, pretty lady- what's that?" Christian asked her curiously.

Startled, Lisa shoved the test underneath a pillow on the couch. "Nothing... who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Relax... I'm Dean's cousin, Christian. Didn't he mention me?"

Lisa nodded, eying the newcomer warily. Dean had mentioned his "new relations", all right- saying flat out that he didn't think Lisa or Ben should ever meet them, even Grandpa, that for some reason he couldn't wrap his head around, he did not trust them as far as he could throw them. He hoped Sam would edge away from them some, in fact, but he wasn't sure how to voice this to his brother without raising red flags.

Plus, Dean was happy Sam was alive, and still loved his little brother more than anything, but he was hurt by him and Bobby for keeping such big secrets for _so long_... He loved Lisa and Ben, though, and told Lisa that he wanted to be with them more than anything, and would protect her and Ben with his dying breath.

"Aw, now, relax, sugar; just payin' a friendly family call..." he said, sensing her unease, watching as she quaked slightly with nerves.

Because, if Dean did not trust him- she certainly did not.

"Dean's not here." she said firmly. "But, he will be back _any minute_."

Christian smirked, eying her up. "Y'know, pretty lady, Dean may not be much of a manly man, but he sure has taste in poon."

Lisa made a disgusted face.

"Get out!" she yelled, pointing. "Dean is more of a man than _any _of you will ever be!"

"That so?" Christian asked, suddenly slamming her into the wall, his hands tight on her upper arms. "Cause, the way I see it, he let his baby brother- the only kin he even knowed about- jump into the pit, and then abandoned the life, the rest of us. And, when he found out he had blood still alive and kicking, still fighting the good fight, what's he do? Come home and play patty-cake with some uppity little twat!" he yelled, his grip tightening to the point of serious pain.

"Unngh! Let me go!" she screamed.

Christian suddenly slammed her again, and then pushed her harder, his lips falling bruisingly against hers, his hands moving to squeeze her breasts painfully, his knee trying to spread her legs apart. Lisa struggled, trying to scream, but his mouth muffled the sound. She sobbed in frustrated anger, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Suddenly, the weight was off her, and she heard a loud crashing noise.

She ventured to open her eyes, and there was Dean, on the floor, practically straddling Christian, beating his face in.

"Dean?" she asked louder than she meant to, shaky.

The sound of her voice made his heart almost break, and he stopped for a second. "Go outside with Ben! He's in the garage waiting for me! Don't come in until I tell you!"

Lisa ran out, and Christian used the distraction to clock Dean one, knocking him off balance. He sat up, wiping at his split lip with a broken wrist, spitting blood. Dean jumped up and started kicking him in the ribcage, stomping on him, until he finally stepped on his throat, and he made a strangly sound, choking to death on his own blood. Dean glared down at him with a cold fury that he had not felt in a long, long time...

* * *

Dean looked up as the little car of Sam's pulled up next to his truck in the woods. He yanked the tarp out that he'd wrapped around Christian's dead body, and looked at Sam.

"I don't understand- what happened?" Sam asked worriedly.

"He came into_ my home_ and attacked _my wife_!" Dean yelled.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Lookit, Sammy... I don't trust none of them! Even with him gone... you're not safe with them."

"Dean, I don't think the rest of them would try to-"

"Not for that!" Dean spat, aggravated. "You're not safe cause they're bad people, Sammy! Why do you think Mom wanted out _so_ badly?"

Sam fidgeted, then nodded. "I've been noticing things for a little while, little things- and, by the way, what about Lisa? Is she-"

"She's fine." Dean said sharply.

"Look... it's not so easy just to get out of this. You don't get it. I'm trying to figure something out first, to see if I need to stop them."

Dean frowned. "Stop them?"

Sam nodded seriously.

"No, no... you leave them now. _We_ are family. They're not. You wanna go huntin'? Fine; hunt with Bobby. Hunt alone for all I fucking care, but you leave them now, or you and I have a huge problem."

Sam looked at Dean and nodded. "All right."

"All right?"

Sam nodded again. "I said so, didn't I?"

"Okay... Help me salt and torch this son of a bitch..."  


* * *

When Dean came home, he felt sore, tired, and filthy. He figured Lisa and Ben were in bed by now, so he walked to Ben's room and checked on him first. Smiling when he saw him sleeping, he put a gentle hand to the scruffy-soft black hair before walking out of the room silently. He then looked into his own room, where he saw Lisa stretched out on the bed. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead before heading out to their shower that connected to their room.

He stepped into the hot stream of water, wishing he could wash more than just the blood and grime away, and started when he felt two delicate hands come sliding over his abdomen, and felt two perfect breasts pressing into his back. He smiled, patting the hands.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"I was trying to wait for you..." she whispered.

Dean turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You okay?" he asked, choked from emotion suddenly, the water in his eyes not all from the shower.

"I'm great, and so is she." Lisa said, moving one of his hands to her abdomen.

Dean looked at her in shock. "You... you're..."

"I just found out today; I..." Lisa fumbled, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"Oh, babe..." he breathed, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"You okay?"

Dean grinned. "More than... this is awesome... if it's a girl can we name her Samantha just to mess with Sammy?"

Lisa laughed. "Very much too early let, we'll see..." she said, wrapping her arms around him, snuggling against him in the warm water.

And, Dean rested his chin on top of her hair, holding tightly, knowing that he had his family now, finally. Sammy, Lisa, Ben... the new baby coming... And, now that he did, he wasn't about to let go...


End file.
